


Black Box

by thegaydragonfly



Series: Galran Torture [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bladder Control, Bladder Weakening, Bondage, Desperation, Other, Pre Show, Shiro's bladder weakens against his will, Torture, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaydragonfly/pseuds/thegaydragonfly
Summary: Shiro is a test subject for a bladder weakening device made by the Galrans
Relationships: Galran Soldiers/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Galran Torture [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163504
Kudos: 6





	Black Box

Shiro woke up strapped to a chair. His arms were tied down to the arms of the chair with leather straps, and his legs were tied against the legs of the chair as well. He also noticed that his pelvic area had another strap around it. On this strap was what looked like a short, rectangular, black box, which was oddly placed against where his bladder was. He had no idea what the Galra were about to put him through, but given that he was strapped down, it wasn't gonna be good. The room he was in was a bit different than the dimly lit room they made him shit himself in. This room was a bright, sterile white, like a hospital room. It was quite big, and the only things in the room was him, bright LED lights on the ceiling, and a locked door at the front of the room.

He was startled to hear the door unlocking. It opened and in walked a Galra guard. Shiro recognized it to be the same guard as last time. 'Great' he thought 'This is about to really suck' This time, the guard was holding a bottle of water. He stepped towards Shiro with a smile. “Ohen your moth, Shiro” the guard said in faulty English. Shiro shook his head. He didn't want to drink whatever was in that. The guard's smile dropped as he forcefully gripped Shiro's jaw, forcing it open. The guard poured the water down Shiro's throat with a smirk, then let go of his jaw when it was all down. To Shiro's surprise, the water wasn't tainted, but it did fill his bladder, and he really needed to go.

He squirmed a bit, unable to clench his legs together or hold himself, due to the straps. The guard smiled at this. Shiro didn't know what the smile meant. 'Is he... into this?' he thought, confused and worried. It didn't matter though, because a second later, the guard clicked a button on the black box. Shiro suddenly found himself much calmer, no longer panicking. He also felt his bladder weakening a bit. The muscles in his bladder were slowly being relaxed and calmed. He found himself putting forth a bit more effort to clench them, but he still had control. The guard smiled once again before leaving the room.

Shiro's bladder muscles were getting so weak, and it was taking so much effort to hold it in. 'Maybe I should just' he started thinking before stopping himself 'No. Hold it' He felt so weak but he persisted in making sure he didn't start pissing. After the humiliation of the laxative incident, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stand another accident. He just needed to hold on, until he was eventually let out. Might be hours. Might be days. He didn't know, but he was determined to hold it in. 

Suddenly, the guard walked back in, smirking. Without a word, he pulled out a remote control and clicked a button on it, grinning. Without warning, Shiro felt his bladder relaxing fully, as if his sphincter was forcefully relaxed, and he started peeing. Tears poked at his eyes as he felt the release of his bladder. His pants grew warm and wet, and he hated it. The relief was great but the humiliation quickly overtook him.

He eventually finished and shivered as his pants grew cold. The guard smiled. "Good ork, Shiro" the guard said, once again in faulty English. He walked forward and untied the straps. "Go beck to your rowm" he said with a smirk. Shiro feebly nodded and shakily walked out, utterly humiliated.


End file.
